Cobarde por amor
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: One-shot. ¿de qué grupo es la canción que ha puesto nambre al fic? Por el título os imaginaréis de que va la historia. Decisiones de la vida.


**_COBARDE POR AMOR _**

_**BY: michel 8 8 8**_

"Sí, yo lo fui, tanto para bien como para mal, yo lo fui, el gran detective Shinichi Kudo lo fue, pero tal y como os he dicho, fue por amor y ahora tengo, como todas las mañanas,que decidir, la posibilidad de la muerte y aliviar su dolor o callar para salvarla.

Definitivamente me callaré, puede que me deje y se vaya, pero seguirá viva y yo podré alegrarme al ver su maravillosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hace seguir viviendo, la misma sonrisa que estoy a punto de arrebatarle"

-Buenos días, Conan-kun.

-Buenos días, Ran-neechan.

¿Nos vamos- preguntó ella.

-Vale- fue la respuesta del pequeño Conan.

Ya en la calle, Ran comentó:

-Oye Conan-kun¿con quién estuviste hablando ayer noche?

-Con Shinichi, me preguntó por ti, pero estabas durmiendo y preferí no despertarte "es que estás tan guapa cuando duermes"- iba a añadir, pero se contuvo-(bueno, estuve hablando con Hattori porque se van a venir de vacaciones unos días (( esos dos siempre tienen vacaciones)) y como va a ser una sorpresa… )

-Ah, vale.

Tras esto, no se dirigieron la palabra, porque ya habían llegado a la escuela de primaria Teitan, donde Conan se despidió de Ran y se dirigió a su clase, donde se encontró con Haibara, la que le dijo:

¿Qué, otra pelea matrimonial?

-No- respondió el detective- es sólo que estoy harto de ver sufrir a Ran por culpa de mi "instinto de detective", pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está y nada podrá cambiar el pasado, aunque… ¿Tú crees que el profesor Agasa podría hacer una máquina del tiempo?

-Kudo¿tú que has desayunado?

-Tostadas con mantequilla y un buen tazón de Cola-Cao, que te da energía para no para en todo el día.

-Pues, apunta este consejo de amiga en tu cabezota, NO LO DESAYUNES NUNCA MÁS.

-Perdona, Ai-chan – lo que hizo que en la cara de la chica apareciese una mueca asesina- es la desesperación.

-Nada hombre, tú tranquilo.

Entonces sonó la campana y la señorita Kobayashi comenzó a impartir su lección.

En el instituto de Ran 

-Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos, hoy va a venir a clase un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Yahiko Takasawa.

Entonces un chavea de unos 17 años (( si está en ese curso, debe de tener 17)) entró en la clase. Era un tío normal y corriente, ni muy guapo ni muy feo, aunque si hubiera que clasificarlo. Ran, sin ninguna duda, lo pondría en el grupo de los feos.

-Bueno, como ya sois mayorcitos, pasamos de la presentación y te vas a sentar allí, delante de Mouri.

Y así, el chico se sentó delante de ella y estuvo todo el día preguntándole cosas como su nombre donde vivía hasta que le preguntó "¿Estás libre?" Entonces Sonoko, que durante la ausencia de Shinichi se había adjudica el sitio de al lado de Ran, le respondió

-No te pases un pelo, chico, que si ella puede tirarte al suelo, imagínate lo que te haría su novio, Shinichi Kudo.

Entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, Yahiko rió, pero nadie sabía lo que había en su cocorota (Vaya, parece que voy a tener que competir con el detective del Este, je, esta es mía, no pude con esa Kazhua Toyama, pero esta es mía, ya que Kudo no est� esta me la llevo seguro) y aunque todos se sorprendieron porque el nuevo se riera en mitad de clase, a Sonoko le sorprendió que Ran no empezara a decir cosa de el estilo de "Qué dices" "Shinichi y yo sólo somos buenos amigos" Ella pensaba que Ran al fin se había dado cuenta de que sin darse cuenta (( se entiende?)) se había convertida en la chica de el detective más reconocido de Japón, pero lo que pasaba es que Ran estaba pensando en lo que le diría Shinichi la próxima vez que la llamara, le diría que estaba harta de él y que dejara ya de llamarla.

Así transcurrió el día hasta que Ran se fue a su casa, acompañada por el chico nuevo, pero únicamente por la insistencia de este, mientras que Conan se dirigía a su casa, como siempre, dándole toques a un balón, y cuando llegó a la puerta de la Agencia de detectives Mouri, pudo ver como un tío de su edad estaba intentando besar a Ran apretándola contra la pared, y en cuanto vio como Ran intentaba zafarse, le dio un toque alto al balón, activó sus zapatillas y realizó una magnífica volea (( mejor que la de Zidane contra el Leverkusen en la final aquella tan famosa )) con la que le estampó el balón al tío aquel, que llegó a ser elevado en el aire ante la fuerza del golpe.

-Quieto¿Qué cñ te crees que le está haciendo a Ran, cabrn? me cag en to tus muerts hijo de put.

Al escuchar este instructivo discurso de boca de Conan, Ran pensó que Yahiko se iría, pero se levantó y dijo:

Límpiate la boca con jabón, niñato.

¿Niñato¿niñato? niñato serás tu, chaval, yo soy Shinichi Kudo y jamás te permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a Ran.

¿Tú, tú? Ja, demuéstralo.

-Bien, intenta tocarla y sabrás lo calentito que se está en el infierno.

Entonces Yahiko fue a estirar la mano hacia ella y Conan puso sus zapatillas al tope y golpeó un casco de moto que había por allí le dio a Yahiko en " donde duele" y Yahiko salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo y Ran se quedó mirando a Conan:

-Entonces…Shinichi…

Conan se acercó a ella, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y le dijo:

-Sí y no sabes lo difícil que es…

No pudo continuar porque le dio uno de esos ataques al corazón, entonces pensó ( Soy Conan, si me está dando un ataque, significa que… )

En ese preciso instante, Heiji, que había estado viendo la escena desde que Kudo le dio el primer pelotazo al desvergonzado ese, se acercó y dijo:

-Rápido, tengo que ir a un cuarto de baño.

-Baka, no es momento para pensar en eso.

-Idiota, es por Kudo- respondió.

Por la dureza de su mirada, Kazhua comprendió que hablaba en serio y prefirió " cerrar el pico". Ran llevó a Heiji a la habitación de Conan, donde este se encerró, mientras que se oían los gritos de Conan y como Heiji decía:

-Tranqilo, pronto acabará todo.

Al cabo de un rato, Heiji entreabrió la puerta y le pidió su maleta a las chicas, una vez que le dieron su maleta, en la que ponía, " propiedad del detective del Oeste" se oyó el ruido de una persona vistiéndose y al poco se oyó la voz de Shinichi que decía:

¿Quieres que me ponga esto?

-Bueno, si prefieres salir en pelotas- respondió Heiji.

-Vale, ya lo pillo. Gracias, Hattori-kun, eres un gran amigo.

-Bueno, pero tal y como le dijo Han Solo a Luke en La Guerra de Las Galaxias, Ep.4

" me debes una, niño"

-Bien, lo recordaré.

Al poco, Heiji salió de la habitación y le pidió a Ran que entrara, esta le hizo caso y entró en la habitación, que se encontró vacía, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, se encontró con la persona a la que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando:

-Ya he vuelto, y esta vez es para siempre, Ran.

-Shinichi…Conan…tú…- consiguió articular.

-Sí, Ran. Aquellos hombres de Negro del tren de Tropical Land, me dieron una droga que me hizo encoger hasta los siete años.

Entonces, Ran le propinó un sonoro manotazo a Shinichi y dijo:

-Esto por mentirme.

Shinichi iba a replicar, pero ella le besó fugazmente en los labios

¿Y esto- preguntó.

-Porque te quiero, Shinichi.

En ese momento fue él el que la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó, pero este fue un beso más largo y que decía muchas más cosas:

¿ Y esto, por qué- inquirió Ran.

-Porque te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Por ti me he enfrentado a la muerte varias veces y por ti he salido vivo de todas esa ocasiones.

A partir de ese día, " la parejita" del instituto Teitan se convirtió en pareja de verdad y al cabo de un mes, unas semanas antes del fin de curso, esa pareja se prometió en matrimonio y al día siguiente del fin de curso, los más prestigiosos detectives ,escritores, actores y futbolistas del mundo, acudieron a la celebración de una de las bodas que más revuelo han levantado en el país, pues el hijo de su mejor escritor y su mejor actriz, contraía matrimonio con la hija de una de las mejores abogadas del país y de un detective cuya fama se estaba yendo en picado y el revuelo se armó porque se casaron con 18 años (( no sé que tiene de importante, hay países en los que la gente se casa con 14 años o 16)) Él se dedicó a sacar adelante una agencia de detectives, al tiempo que creaba un club de fútbol junto con sus amigos, para jugar con los profesionales en los fines de semana mientras que Ran sacaba adelante un dojo y competía por todo Japón, hasta que 3 meses después de la boda, se supo que estaba embarazada y dejó el karate, vendió el dojo y se dedicó a la maternidad, mientras que el pobre Shinichi dejó la agencia de detectives, vendió el club de fútbol a un ruso con mucha pasta (( muchos sabréis de que ruso hablo)) y se dedicó a escribir junto a su padre, para así poder estar en todo momento con su hijo, al que llamaron Shinji.

Así, la historia que comenzó con una desgracia, terminó muy bien.

Los hombres de negro fueron detenidos al día siguiente de la vuelta de Shinichi, gracias a la colaboración entre la INTERPOL, la CIA, el FBI y como no los mejores detectives de Japón y la policía japonesa.

**Notas del autor**: Bueno, este fic fue el primero que escribí, creo que fue en sexto o primero de E.S.O. y lo acabo de encontrar escondío en una carpeta del ordenador, así que he pensado en publicarlo para ver que os parece. Contadme que os ha parecido y leed, por favor, "el gran detective de la Era Tokugawa", que el pobre no tiene ni un solo review.

Hasta otro fic

Michel 8 8 8


End file.
